What Can't Be Seen
by WeepingWings
Summary: When Bree's life changes in an instant, and she is stuck somewhere else, will she be able to get home and see her family again? (Halloweenish themed, vague summary I know; I promise that the story is much better than you think)


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm excited to get started with this story! It took a bit of time and I'm really proud of it It's kind of a Halloween theme, but not really.**

 **For those of you looking out of another chapter of What's Not There, I've seemed to of run into a wall with that one and not even a single idea has seemed to of come for it. I'm sorry about having you wait more than a week, but I really can't get anything else down on paper. Not even a sentence.**

 **Oh! And for the first time ever, this story is more about Bree than anyone else, which is a first for me. Normally all I write about is Chase.**

 **I've also messed slightly with there appearances, so Bree won't look the exact same. And Bree now swims. Just FYI**

 **Anyway, enjoy this really long one shot!**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

Bree groaned, turned over and shut her annoying alarm off. Mumbling in protest, she pulled herself off the bed and onto the floor. She lay there for several long seconds before heaving herself to her hand and knees and crawling toward her bedroom door. On the way there, Bree gave a gasp of pain and stopped as she felt herself crawl over a lego. Gathering up her courage again, Bree carried on toward and out the door and into the hallway outside her room.

Once outside, she heaved herself to her feet and ran her hand along the wall as she took the precarious trek toward the steep stairs that would lead her downstairs. Cursing her younger brother and his horrible aversion to cleaning up, she stepped on several legos within feet of her room.

Finally she felt the drop to the first stair with her toes before bring her left foot onto it. Bree carefully dragged her hand off of the wall and moved it to the banister so she wouldn't miss the part where the stairs started to curve. Slowly and carefully she moved her way down the stairs, feeling each drop with her toes before actually moving her foot.

Around two minutes later, her left foot hit the cold hardwood floor, fooled by her other one. Letting go of the banister, Bree shoved her hands in front of her to feel for some kind of wall that would guide her to the kitchen. It took a couple of minutes, but she eventually found one. Dragging her hand across it, she followed it carefully before the wall stopped and she knew that she had arrived at the kitchen.

Fumbling around again, Bree went off in search of some form of light that would help her make her lunch. Finally she felt the cold stainless steel of the fridge. She yanked it open, then turned away and hissed. The light coming from the fridge was so bright that it was hurting her eyes.

Bree reluctantly left it open as she stumbled toward the pantry so she could gather supplies to start making her lunch. She was about halfway through when the lights flicked on around her. Bree hissed, dropped the handful of chips she was holding and shoved her hands over her eyes.

"Calm down vampire, it's only a little light." Her mom said from somewhere to the left her of

"Yes I know! But it's bright! Do you think I would've come all the way down here if the light didn't hurt my eyes?" Bree bit back, slowly and carefully taking her hands away.

"Whatever you say my little Bee."Another voice said from the door.

Bree whipped around and smiled. "Hey Daddy!" She exclaimed before going back to shoving chips into her snack bag.

"So I don't get a greeting then?" Her mom grumbled, mock hurt lacing her voice and tickling Bree's ears.

"Nope." Daddies little Bee replied, closing her lunch box and turning back to the pantry to look for breakfast.

"Well then, I guess you're walking to school today." Came the huffed reply.

"Fine by me, I like walking." Bree replied, smiling at her mom.

"But I don't." Her little brother Leo grumbled from the door.

"It's okay Weo, Mummy will drive you to school." Bree cooed, ruffling his hair

"You know I don't like that." Leo mumbled, attempting to smooth his tousled hair down. Bree just replied by kissing his cheek before going back to the pantry.

"How are you always up before me." Leo complained as he came and stood next to his big sister.

"That's because I set my alarm to go off before yours." She replied, pulling a box of cereal down and going off to find a bowl.

"But if I set my alarm to go off any earlier, I wouldn't get up, I would just snooze it."

"Then you're going to be stuck getting up after me then."

"Don't take her to seriously Leo." There Mom called from across the kitchen. "Watching Bree get up and drag herself downstairs is like watching a movie."

"How would you know?" Bree huffed, "it's pitch black when I get up."

"I know, but it sure sound funny listening to you as you drag yourself down the stairs and into the kitchen."

Bree just blushed and went back shoving spoonfuls of honey nut cheerios into her mouth. The kitchen fell into silence, the only sound to be heard was Bree chewing her food and the odd crinkle of wrappers as bags were opened.

Finishing her cereal, Bree stood up and brezzed out of the kitchen, leaving the rest of her family behind. She pounded up the now lit stairs and into her room. Moving at the speed of a rocket, Bree pulled on her favorite dark blue shirt and short shorts.

Ignoring the millions of first and second place swimming ribbons decorating her room, she grabbed her hairbrush and headed off toward the bathroom. The bathroom was also decorated with ribbons, this time some of her brothers as well. Bree quickly brushed her teeth, and was about to brush her hair when a flash of movement caught her eye.

She whirled around, but there was no one there. Frowning in confusion, she turned back to the mirror and studied her reflection. She took in her curly shoulder length cinnamon color hair and her sparkling blue eyes.

Her parents had told her long ago that the whole reason they named her Bree (Bee for short) was because of her eyes. She has also been told by many people that she had the most beautiful eyes that they had ever seen. Bree felt inclined to agree. She guessed that her crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sun were quite pretty.

With some hesitation, Bree moved the brush to her hair and started to slowly work it through her curls. She hated brushing her hair, as it was always getting tangled together. It took a little bit of time, but she was almost done with one small section of her hair. When the little section was done, she pinned it to the side and went to start another one.

She had just picked up more hair when another movement caught her eye. She whirled around again, but still found nothing. Turning back to the mirror with sniff, she went back to brusing the section of her hair when the mirror started to ripple.

Frowning slightly, Bree put the brush down and leaned forward to watch as the ripples spread, becoming bigger and faster. With a gasp of shock, she watched as a long pale hand shot out and beckoned her closer to the mirror.

Bree just shook her head in shock and back away, stopping when she hit the wall behind her. The hand seemed to understand what was going on, as suddenly an arm appeared as well. She regarded the arm warily, waiting for it to do something.

Suddenly and without warning, the arm shot out further, a milky white shoulder appearing as well, and grabbed Bree around the wrist. Bree shrieked and tried to pull away, but the hand was quickly overpowering her. She yelled again, and the door banged open, revealing her brother panting in the doorway.

"Help me Leo!" Bree screamed, not caring that fear was making her voice crack.

Leo surged forward, and grabbed her hips. Together they struggled against the hand that was dead set on pulling Bree through.

Shockingly, the single hand overpowered the both of them, and Bree was pulled out of her brother grip. Leo lunged forward to grab hold of his sister again, but the hand quickly pulled her through, leaving her brother on the other side to crash into the already solid mirror.

Gasping from shock and fear, Bree watched as the doorway closed with a sharp snap. Suddenly angry, She turned around to face whoever had dragged her through and give him a piece of her mind when her eyes got caught on the surrounding area.

Bree gasped again as she twirled in a slow circle, taking her surroundings in. The ground was jet black and gravely while the sky was the color of blood. Big hunks of red rock were scattered all over the place, and there seemed to be a giant cliff face to her left.

"Enjoying the view I see." A voice purred into her ear, making Bree shiver.

"Where are you?" She asked, turning in another circle in search of the voice.

"Where I want to be." The voice said again, silk and lace tinging his voice,

Bree huffed and tried another question "Who are you?"

"What a silly question." The voice giggled. "I am who I am, I am who I was, and I am who I will always be."

"What kind of answer is that!" Bree cried in outrage. "That doesn't even come close to answering my question!"

"That will be the only answer you are going to get."

"Thanks for the help." She huffed before trying one more question. "Where am I?"

With a gust of hot air, something materialized besides her. Bree turned around and gasped. Standing next to her was a tall man with milky white skin, forked tail, and glowing red eyes.

"Welcome to the demon world." The man purred, a voice of silk, as a long black tongue flicked out of his mouth and tasted the air like a snake.

"The demon word?" Bree spluttered. "How is that possible?"

"How should I know?" The man giggled again, "As far as I know, once you get trapped in here there is no getting out."

"What do you mean that once you get in there is no getting out, there has to be someway out of this place." She grumbled, trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"Well." The man said hesitantly. "I guess there is one way out."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy."

"I don't care how hard it is, I just want to get home to my family."

"Then by all means! Follow me!" The man said before gliding away from her.

"Wait!" Bree called after him, running to catch up "At least tell me your name."

"Why do you want to know?" The man snorted "Why is it even that important?"

"I guess it's not really." She mused out loud. "But I would still like to know what it is."

"Fine. Call me Chase."

"Is that your real name?"

"Nope."

"Great."

"I told you my 'name'." Chase said, using air quotes. "What's your's?"

Bree thought for a minute, debating whether or not to give her identity up. She decided against it. "Call me Jem."

The response she got was not the one she was expecting. At the sound of her false name, Chase burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"What? What did I say?" Bree asked frantically, wondering what she had done that was so funny.

"Nothing." Chase giggled, climbing to his feet and brushing the black gravel off of his milky white skin. "I just find it hilarious that you used a fake name as well."

"How did you know it was fake?" She muttered, glaring her companion down.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Bree." He replied, staring her down.

Bree tried to hide her surprise, but she knew it wasn't working. "How come you get to know my real name, but i'll never know yours?"

"It's just the way it is darling." Chase cooed, patting her head. "Now, if you want to have any chance of getting home, we better start walking or else we're going to have her on our talis."

"Who's her?" Bree asked, starting to walk besides Chase, even though she had to walk twice as fast to match his long strides.

"You don't want to know." Came the reply, a darkened face along for the ride.

"Will I get to know eventually?"

"You know what Bree?" Chase suddenly exclaimed, turning on his heel to face her. "You ask way too many questions, why don't you just shut up for once?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious." The subject in question answered, before falling silent.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Her companion sighed in content "Why am I always given the noisy ones?"

Another round of questions popped into Bree's head, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to anger Chase again. As the two walked in silence, Bree took the time to study her surroundings. The floor was still black and the sky was still red, but the boulders had disappeared and so had the cliff face. The emptiness of the cavern was making Bree feel small and insignificant among a place so large.

"Why was I picked to be dragged into this place?" She asked before she could stop the question springing from her mouth.

"I actually don't know, I just do what I'm told." Chase replied, kicking at the gravel covered floor.

"So are you some kind of servant for a higher master?" Bree inquired, hoping that she hadn't gone to far with her question

"I guess you could say that." Chase responded, a far away look taking over his blood red eyes.

Bree decided to stop her question asking for the time being, as the way Chase looked now was making her worry.

"We'd better pick up the pace if we don't want to get trapped out here when night falls." Her companion said suddenly, glancing at the blood red sky.

"It gets dark here?" Bree asked in wonder

"No, the light stays the same, it's just when night falls all of the other monsters come out to play."

"That doesn't sound good."

"You're right, it doesn't, now hurry up unless you want to meet some of my friends."

Still reeling in shock from Chase's sudden demeanor changed, she scrambled after him without question.

They walked for some time along the black gravel, however not seeming to travel very far at all. It wasn't until another cliff face appeared to there right did it feel as if they had been traveling any distance.

Suddenly and without warning, the ground started to shake, ear splitting rumbling filled the air, and massive red cracks started to appear among the ground.

"What's happening?" Bree yelled over the noise and she struggled to stand on the shaking ground. "It feels like an earthquake."

"That, my friend, is the sound of night falling." Chase replied calmly, still standing perfectly still on the violently vibrating ground.

"What do we do?" She asked, finally giving in and falling to her hands and knees.

"Oh I don't know, maybe we should just stand her a little longer and wait for the rest of the demons to come out."

"No thanks." Bree grumbled, cursing the fact that her companion's humor seemed to of come back.

"Fine. Spoil sport." Chase muttered, not actually looking very sad "If you want to get away from the rest of the population, you better go hide in the cliff face."

"What about you?"She asked, already heading toward the cliff

"I'll stand guard, now go before the demons start to emerge." He replied, fear starting to flash in his eyes like lightning.

Bree nodded in response, still fighting her way to the cliff. _What in the world is making Chase this scared, I mean, he's a demon_. She thought as she searched the face for cracks big enough for her to stand in.

She finally found one and slipped inside, smushing herself as far away from the entrance as she could. The walls closed in around her as she tried to breath normally, cursing her small case of claustrophobia to get worse now.

Outside her little hidey hole, shadows started to appear, the sound of millions of footsteps to accompany the lonely shadows that graced the black floor. As Bree watched, she became more and more shocked, as the shadows seemed to be bright red and not the normal black as they are on earth.

One of the shadows started to approach her crack, and with a quiet gasp, she tried to press herself further against the wall, her fear of tight spaces forgotten. Bree was sure she was going to be found when a familiar voice rang out from behind the shadow.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Caitlin, you never know what could be hiding in those fissures."

"Oh Chase" The demon Caitlin said, her voice just as silky as the one before her. "Have you been dreaming those silly dreams again?"

"They're not silly." He defended, the blush evident in his voice "Some of them actually come true."

"Whatever you say." Caitlin chuckled before moving on anyway

Inside her little hiding place, Bree let out let out a sigh. Thanks to Chase and dreams, she was safe for the time being.

Time passed along steadily, and the night was almost over. Bree was starting to think that she was going to get lucky and have no other monster decide to visit her when a commotion sounded from outside.

"Well, if it isn't my little rascal." A deep gravely voice was saying, chortles to accompany it.

"Leave me alone Adam." Chase muttered, his familiar tall shadow drawing closer to her, cutting off most of the light.

"Ooooooh, who are you defending this time? Another defenseless human girl?"

"No." He replied shortly, his voice starting to shake. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Chase added, his body so close now that his long forked tail was within inches of her face.

"You are aren't you!" Adam bellowed.

Suddenly the familiar forked tail of her companion was pulled away and the light was returned.

"Come out come out little human, I know you're in there." Adam called, his loud gravelly voice echoing in the tight space.

Bree was about to move forward and out into the light, prepared to meet her doom when Chase's voice shattered the air again.

"Adam! You know that _She_ has commanded that I bring all humans given to me to her alive! _She_ has commanded the same thing for over a hundred years! And do you know what will happen when I'm the first one to fail? _She_ specifically told me that if I am to fail, then she will throw this world into an eternal darkness! What's worse though is that _She_ told me to be overly careful with this one! And I know that there is no need for me to tell you why this one is needed, as it has been a hundred years since the ceremony."

Bree stood in shock as she listened to Chase yell at the demon that she couldn't see. Since she had been pulled through the mirror, she just thought that she was pulled through on accident, but now it sounded as if she was apart of some bigger plan.

The demons on other side seemed to be shocked as well, as it had fallen silent again. Before Bree had realized what she was doing, she was crawling along the walls, trying to get out. After thirty seconds of struggling, she popped out of the whole and shaded her eyes against the sudden brightness of the blood red sky and black ground to contrast.

As soon as she took sight of the demon's in front of her, she wished that she had just waited for them to leave. The one she guessed was Adam was absolutely huge. He had the bottom half of a massive silver back gorilla and the head of a spider, he even had the eight spider eyes to go along with it.

"Talking about me are we?" She demanded, her voice coming out stronger than she expected it to.

"Bree!" Chase exclaimed, blinking at her in shock, awe, and a little bit of anger. "I thought that I told you to stay hidden."

"As if I'm going to stay away when you're talking about me! Now, what is all this about _Her_ wanting me? And who in the world is _She_? "

"Oooh Chase, you haven't told her?" Adam teased, all eight eyes blinking at once.

"I was getting around to it." Chase muttered, his forked tail swishing back and forth while his black tongue darted in and out nervously.

"I'm not surprised _She_ want's her, she is quite a pretty looking lady." Adam added, circling her as if she was some kind of prey.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Bree demanded again, getting annoyed at them for treating her like she wasn't there.

"Feisty to." The gorilla spider murmured, looking at her in approval. "Okay Chase, you're free to take her to the castle, but beware, _She_ isn't in a very good mood today."

"What do you mean I'm free to go up to the castle? Do you have some kind of control over who goes up to the castle? Where even is the castle?" Bree started to rant, but was cut off by Chase shoving his hand over her mouth.

"We'll just be going now." He said, backing up slowly

"You be careful with her now Chase! We wouldn't want _Her_ to be angry." Adam called after them, a serious tone tickling his playful words.

"Don't worry, I will." Chase muttered under his breath, his tail never stopping its movement.

The two walked in silence of a little while, Bree still marveling in the fact that although it looked as if they were walking on a treadmill, they were actually going somewhere. A little after they had left Adam and his gang, the floor rumbled again and the demons disappeared inside the red cracks, not to be seen again until the next night.

Bree waited until she was sure all of the demons had disappeared before asking another question. "What did Adam mean by _Her_ wanting me? Am I apart of some plan?"

"It's ... complicated." Chase replied, his forehead wrinkling.

"And what did he mean when he said that you haven't told me yet? I'm not surprised to hear that you haven't told me anything, as you haven't said anything useful since I was pulled through the mirror."

As soon as the question was out and hanging in the air, her companion stopped, turned around, and faced her. "Look Bree, there are many things that I haven't told you, and it is for a reason. God know what would happen to our world if I just went around telling humans our secrets willy nilly. And to answer your question from earlier, yes you are apart of some bigger higher plan that I have been commanded not to tell you about. Now will you just stop asking questions! We're almost at the castle and _She_ hates it when people come into her palace spouting a bunch of random non-important words."

Bree just stood there and stared at the demon in front her. She kept forgetting that he wasn't one of her friends that have grown accustomed to her question asking, but a demon that had dragged her through a mirror the day before.

"Sorry." She muttered, suddenly finding her bare feet interesting. For the first time since she had arrived in this world, she had noticed that her feet were shoe free, and had been the whole time.

Chase just started walking again, stopping every ten feet to make sure that she was actually following him.

They walked in an uncomfortable and stiff silence, the only sound to be heard was their bare feet crunching over the black gravel. Bree kept glancing up and around at her surrounds, still black on red, and wondering how it was possible that they were actually moving any distance at all.

Suddenly the ground rippled and the color changed. Instead of the black floor and red sky, the ground was now blue and the sky a sickly color of pale pink

"It's _Her_ favorite colors." Chase whispered, eyeing the pink with the look of an affronted man.

As suddenly as colors changed, there was a rumbling sound, and a castle popped on top of a cliff face that had just appeared as well. Bree was about to ask a question, but clamped her hand over her mouth before she could ever think about voicing it. Her companion just looked down at her with approval and headed toward the cliff.

"We're going to have to climb it, okay Bree?" He said more than asked as soon as they were at the bottom of it.

"Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"It's the first test." Came the reply, the voice completely devoid of all emotion.

Taking a deep breath, Bree whipped her hands on her shorts before finding a crevice big enough for her to hold on to. When she finally found one, she put both hands there and looked for a foot hold. Finding that as well, she put her feet on then looked up, looking for another hand hold.

Bree made slow progress up the cliff, as she had to pause each time she had found a steady hold for her hands and feet. When she was around half way up, she made the mistake of glancing down. What she saw almost made her lose her grip.

"Where did the floor go!" She squawked, the only thing she could see from her position was a layer of bones covering the place where the floor should be.

"That is all of the people that failed this test." Chase replied, suddenly appearing besides her. "Don't become one of them." he added, whispering into her ear before disappearing again

Shivering ever so slightly, Bree began to climb, hand after hand leg after leg until she reached the top. Lifting one hand up and over the lip of the cliff, she felt around for some kind of rock or tree root that she would be able to hold onto so she could get off the horrid cliff. Finally she found an outcrop of rock and shook it slightly to make sure it was stable before hauling herself up. Cursing her weak arms but strong swimmer shoulders, she collapsed to the ground in a group of tiered shaking muscles.

She had lain there for about ten seconds when Chase appeared besides her. "You're the first person to make it up there for at least a hundred years!" He exclaimed, shaking his head in approval

"That's what my swim coach said when I broke the world record for the 100 fly." Bree muttered, staggering to her feet and shaking out her arms. "Where are we going next?" She added slightly louder

"To the castle." The demon said, drifting toward the place in question

Staggering slightly, Bree followed. They walked toward the big hunking form of mettle about 200 feet away, each step bringing them closer and closer. What shocked Bree most about the castle was it's size. The thing took up more space than most castles on earth would

"It's big isn't it?" Chase muttered, voicing her thoughts.

"It's much bigger than most of the castles we have back on earth." She replied, her voice tinged with awe

"Well, She does like her things to be big."

"Who." Bree started, but stopped herself, remembering Chase's rant from earlier.

"Good, you're getting better." He nodded in acceptance, a small smile showing on his suddenly sullen face.

They walked a little bit more until coming to a big black gate.

"I thought you said that _She_ liked pink and blue." Bree whispered out the corner of her mouth

" _She_ does, but _She_ believes that gates should be black." Chase whispered back. "Now no more questions, the thing _She_ hates above all is questions."

"Okay." Bree replied, pretending to zip her lips and throw the key away.

With his tail swishing back and forth, her companion raised his hand, his palm facing the door. _"Aperta."_ He muttered, his red eyes flashing a brief gold before turning back to their original color

With a series of muffled clicks, the gate parted, revealing a pitch black hallway.

"Go on, you go first, and remember, no questions." Chase prodded, pushing her forward. As they got closer and closer to the door, Bree couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Frowning slightly, she took three more steps towards the door.

"Hold on a minute." She muttered before turning around and starting to scan the floor.

"What are you looking for! We can't keep _Her_ waiting or else _She'll_ be mad." The demon hissed, his face anxious and his tongue darting in and out.

"Just give me a minute, I'm looking for something." Bree replied, scouring the floor. "There, found one." She said a minute later, bending down and picking a blue rock off of the floor.

Ignoring Chase's questioning look, she got closer to the door again and pitched the rock through the entrance. As soon as the stone left her hand and was through the door, a loud crash rang out and dust started to fly from the open door way

Closing her eyes and turning her head away, Bree waited for the dust cloud to clear. Once it had, she headed through the gap, thanking her instincts for giving her a warning.

" _She_ really is going to like you." Chase murmured, taking her wrist and leading her down a side hallway. "You were the first person to get that there was something wrong with that door for 200 years."

Bree had to again refrain from asking a question, and as she did she realized just how many questions she asked on a regular bases.

"We're getting close." Her companion muttered, his tail starting to dart back and forth nervously. Because she was standing right besides him, Bree kept getting whacked in the face, though she didn't know what shocked her more, the leathery feeling of it or how strong the tail was.

Suddenly, Chase stopped and pulled her aside. "Now, _She_ is going to tell you lots of things that will be quite shocking, but whatever you do, do not speak out of turn or else you won't make it to the final stage. Okay?"

Bree just nodded in response. She was suddenly starting to think that maybe she wasn't going to make it home after all. Taking a deep breath in, Chase reached his hand out again and closed his eyes _"Ostium apertum."_ He muttered, his eyes glowing gold for a split second before fading back to red.

A small snapping sound filled the air and the door opened, half of the door disappearing into the floor and the other into the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, Bree straightened her posture and strode into the room. Inside was a long hallway. Flinching slightly at the blue rug and pink walks, she strode down the hall and toward a throne that was sitting at the end of the long straight carpet.

As she neared the throne, a figure came into focus. When Bree was ten feet away, she stopped and stared at the person sitting on the throne. She studied the figure there and tried to hide her surprise. The unnamed _She_ was human! She had long blond hair done in a braid and bright green eyes. On her head was a magnificent gold crown that sparkled with emerald jewels.

"Ah, Bree!" _She_ exclaimed, standing up and clapping her hands together. "I'm so pleased to see that you have made it so far! The last one to make to to my throne room was this pretty face." _She_ said, waving her hand past her face in halfhearted gesture "But she's getting a little bit bland now, don't you agree?"

Bree just nodded in response, remembering what Chase had said about talking.

"That's where you come in." _She_ added, climbing the short steps down to where Bree was standing.

"Such a pretty face, I don't think I've ever picked such a beautiful one before." _She_ muttered, circling her several times before going back up and sitting on her throne. "Now, why don't I tell you why you're here. You see, every 100 years or so, I get tired of my face, so I send messengers out like sweet little Chase and tell them to bring me a human. Thing is I won't just accept any human, oh no, so the humans that I pick has to make it across the demon lands, up my cliff and into my castle. Clever, don't you think?" _She_ said with a little giggle. "This time dear, you've been picked!"

Forgetting what Chase had told her earlier, Bree was opening her mouth to say something when the jewels on _Her_ crown changed from emerald to a deep sapphire, the color of Bree's eyes, and lunged forward.

Shrieking in a dignified way, Bree collapsed to the ground and held up her hands to cover her face.

"You're mine Bree Davenport." _She_ screamed, her canines turning into fangs and sinking into the side of her neck, draining her blood and soul from her body.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the longest one shot that I have ever written!**

 **I again apologize about What's Not There, and I promise that as soon as the wall falls, I'll get another chapter up as fast as I possibly can!**

 **See you guys metaphorically around!**

 **~ WeepingWings**

 **(P.S Review? Please!)**


End file.
